


Showers & Flowers

by bertholeandreindeer (lupdelup)



Series: JeanMarco Month Ficlets [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Female Jean Kirstein, Jeanmarco Month 2018, fem!Jean kirschtein, genderbend jean kirschtein - Freeform, jeanne kirschtein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupdelup/pseuds/bertholeandreindeer
Summary: Marco asks Jeanne to meet him at the park, and what he has to say catches her off-guard.Short and fluffy genderbend!Jean x Marco for JeanMarco month 2018





	Showers & Flowers

"Eh? What's this?" Jeanne asked, furrowing her brow as her freckle-faced friend held out a bouquet of flowers. Calla lillies - her favorite. She took them hesitantly, trying to figure out why he'd wanted to meet her in the park and give her flowers.

His cheeks were bright red and she had a feeling it wasn't from the ridiculously high humidity that day. "I... I w-wanted to tell you something," Marco stammered.

Now it was her turn to blush. Marco had been her friend since the day they'd met in this very park, when they were little. But that's all they'd been, through high school and now, as they attended different colleges towns apart. Friends.

Her mouth was dry. "What... do you mean?" she asked carefully.

He looked down at the ground, kicking at a rock. "You're very... important to me. The most important person," he said firmly, looking back at her. "I want to transfer to Trost. I want to-"

He stopped short as a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, followed shortly by the rumble of thunder in the distance.

Jeanne swore. "We need to go." She reached out for his hand to pull him back in the direction of their cars, but he pulled away, even as the first raindrops began to fall. "I need to finish. I need to tell you, where we started." He took a shaky breath, running his hand through his dark hair.

"I love you."

The words hung in the air, as Jeanne's eyes widened. The rain had begun to fall in earnest now, and Jeanne and Marco were the only ones left in the otherwise deserted park. As the rain began to soak through her clothes, she finally spoke after a long silence.

"Are you... sure?"

Marco's nervous twitching ceased, and he looked at her with great confusion. "Yes, I'm sure?" he finally managed, obviously not expecting that to be her response.

Jeanne stood there in silence for a time, processing. She could tell Marco was growing uneasy, so she did the only thing she knew how to do - brush it off.

"Damn, Marco, couldn't you have checked the weather or something?" she snorted.

Marco looked bewildered, not sure how to interpret this... and then he started to laugh. "You... would rather me have done that? And have us miss out on this?" he asked, gesturing to himself. He looked pitiful, now soaked to the bone.

Jeanne grinned at him. "Let's go back to my house before we get struck by lightning, okay?" She took his hand and squeezed it.

Marco seemed satisfied with that response, and the two walked hand-in-hand back to their cars. Jeanne knew she hadn't told him that she loved him back; the thought of loving Marco was one that was new to her, and she wasn't sure she was there yet. Still, this simple acceptance of his confession seemed okay for him, as she glanced over to see him look at her softly. What she'd given him was enough, for now.


End file.
